In the past, when a user clicks a text or image link in a web browser or the like, a linked page is displayed as a new window or tab. When the user follows links from one page to another in the process of searching for a certain matter, it may become difficult to return to a previous page, and to reach the original goal. One of the causes thereof is that the linked page is opened as a window or tab that has the same size as the current page. On the other hand, although it is possible to display separately the linked information in a small window, the window needs to be moved and resized, for example, which requires additional work by the user. Consequently, it is desired that the user can grasp contents of the linked page to some extent before opening the linked page.
For example, among the functions that the web browser has, there is a function of allowing the user to see beforehand (to preview) linked information. This is the function of displaying, for example, a linked page image as a picture image and the function of displaying information that is an overview of the page, and hence, it is not enough for the user to concretely grasp the linked information.
Further, for example, there is disclosed technology of acquiring, based on a plurality of linked page addresses registered beforehand, respective linked pages, and also displaying the linked pages on respective display surfaces obtained by dividing a display surface into a plurality of parts (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).